Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)
"Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)" is a Captain Feathersword song from the video Wake Up Jeff!. the Music for this song is very similar to a Cockroaches song called Poison Girl & Good, Good, Good Origins John Field came up with an idea of a song about Captain Feathersword doing the bing bang bong. Production Greg provides the lead and backing vocals along with Murray, Jeff, and Anthony. Paul Paddick also provides additional vocals. Song Credits 1996 Version * Music & Original Idea: John Field * Lyrics: Greg Page, John Field * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: EMI Music Taiwanese Version * Music & Original Idea: John Field * Lyrics: Greg Page, John Field * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 1996 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Bass Guitar - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Terry Murray * Drums/Percussion - Tony Henry * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Flugelhorn - Dominic Lindsay Taiwanese Version * Lead Vocals - Danny Shao * Backing Vocals - Carlos Chang, James Arthur Chen, Anni Hsu * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - John Field * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Flugelhorn - Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics Bing bang bong, ring rang rong That's a pirate song! I love to sing He loves to sing I'll sing anything me harties He'll sing anything Captain Feathersword sings Oh I love to eat He loves to eat I eat anything me harties He'll eat anything Captain Feathersword eats Oh on the sea or on the land, he dances all day long A Bing Bang Bong, A Ring Rang Rong That's a pirate song Oh I love to tickle He loves to tickle I'll tickle everyone me harties Oh, watch out! Captain Feathersword tickles Whoa-ho-ho-ho! Oh-ho, me hearties. Oh, look at that food over there. Oh,I love the food. Ho-ho! I love to sing and to tickle. Ho-ho-ho! Oh on the sea or on the land, he dances all day long A Bing Bang Bong, A Ring Rang Rong That's a pirate song I love to dance He loves to dance In my pirate pants, boy His pirate pants The Feathersword dance Ahoy there, me hearties! Trivia *In the song Sailing Around the World, there is a part of the song that says, "Dance the Bing Bang Bong." *In 2006, there are three intro scenes. One appears on It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! which features Anthony, one appears on Farmer Brown which features Murray and Jeff and one appears on Fun at the Beach which features only Murray. Video Performances *Wake Up Jeff! *It's Time To Wake Up Jeff! Album Appearances *Wake Up Jeff! *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! Gallery Gallery BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)-Prologue.jpg|1996 prologue BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong).jpg|1996 version GregSingingBingBangBong(That'saPirateSong).jpg|Greg singing BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-CartoonForm.jpg|Cartoon form from the "Big Red Car: Color and Keep" fun book BingBangBong,That'saPirateSong-2006Prologue.jpg|2006 prologue BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-SATWPrologue.jpg|SATW prologue BingBangBong,That'saPirateSong-2006.jpg|2006 version BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-Spanish.jpg|Spanish version MariachiGregSingingBingBangBong(That'saPirateSong).jpg|Mariachi Greg singing ABingBangBong,ARingRangRong.jpg GregSingingBingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-2006.jpg ABingBangBong.jpg BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)4.jpg BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)3.jpg BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)2.jpg BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)-Prologue.jpg BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong).jpg TheWigglesinBingBangBong,That'saPirateSong-2006.jpg Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Nonsense Songs